Upside Down
by DarkFairy207
Summary: Loki has returned to Earth and is staying with the two brilliant minds of the Avengers. However, during his stay, he begins to have feelings for Bruce Banner who seems to return them. What will happen between the God of Mischief and the man know as the Hulk?
1. Bruce's Secret

**I have no doubts that this little story will have spelling, grammar, and other errors. Thing is, I honestly don't care. As long as they aren't too serious that it ruins the entire sentence or paragraph, it doesn't really matter to me. I upload for entertainment purposes, not to improve my writing, I have other sites for that. **

**On that note, I hope you guys enjoy this. For now it is rated T but the rating may go up during later chapters for language, violence, and, if I decide I want to, possible sexual scenes. **

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF THE AVENGERS IN ANY WAY (though I wish I did)**

**Loki and Bruce 3 **

Loki had had no intentions of returning to Earth, yet there he was, climbing into the elevator of Stark Tower. To his utter surprise, he had no need of his infectious words to weasel his way out of his predicament. Thor must have had a moment of insanity, or pity, and decided to allow Loki to escape. However, there were, of course, conditions. If allowed to go free he was not to use any magic and he would have to complete some sort of service while there. The terms were not satisfactory but much better than the punishment he was to face on Asgard.

Loki scowled down at his Earth clothing, knowing that it diminished all illusions of intimidation. Granted, he did not look completely innocent in his black three piece suit, but it was nothing compared to his Asgardian attire he once wore.

A light ding sounded and the metallic doors slid open to reveal Tony's newly remolded penthouse. He could not help but be amazed at the speed Tony had managed to get the work done. However, it was not too shocking considering his wealth and genius mind. Although the wall had been mostly fixed, there was still somewhat of a dent in the flooring. Loki shuddered lightly at the memory of the giant Hulk handling him like a ragdoll.

"I'd say make yourself at home but I don't need this place looking like the moon," a mocking tone sounded. Loki glanced up and was greeted by Tony Stark who looked at him with partial annoyance and partial curiosity. The oddly behaved scientist approached the demigod without caution, causing Loki to feel a small painful stab. He missed being able to intimidate without having to say a word. Once again, he blamed his attire.

"No no, I would much rather enjoy the room the way it is. Especially your flooring, is that new?" Loki gave an unkind smirk.

"Yes it's relatively new. I heard you put your own personal touch to it too,"

Loki ignored the comment and allowed his eyes to graze over his new accommodations. That was when he realized something.

"Thor mentioned that Doctor Banner was living with you," he muttered.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

"Of course not, I was simply wondering where he was," Loki shrugged slightly. Tony gave a shrug of his own before plopping down on the couch.

"Well he's my lab partner not my kid so I don't check up and follow him all the time,"

"Thank God for that," a voice sounded behind them. Loki slowly turned to see the doctor entering the room, a few beads of sweat peppering his forehead. Bruce gave Loki a weary glance as he passed by.

"It's not like you go anywhere interesting anyway," Tony rolled his eyes, then raised a brow, "Did you take the stairs?"

"Yeah, why?"

"The elevator is faster,"

"Yeah, but I spend almost every minute of the day behind a desk and unfortunately, having a well exercised and strong body does not just magically happen," he reminded the billionaire. Loki couldn't help but internally chuckle. Not because he thought the comment was particularly funny, but mostly because he did not think the doctor really needed exercise. Even the God of Mischief had to admit that this human was well built.

"You sure? With my good looks the only explanation could be magic right?" Tony smiled humorously. Bruce shook his head. "So where were you?"

"Shopping,"

"Shopping?" Tony raised an eyebrow. He was obviously insinuating something, but Loki could not be sure what it was.

"Before you make a stab at my sexuality, why don't you come look at what I got first?"

"Alright… Holy shit. It looks like you went shopping in an alleyway with a guy in a trench coat," Tony smile appreciatively. He reached into the very large paper bag and pulled out what appeared to be some very advance looking weapon, one even Loki could not identify. As the two dug through the bag Loki noticed something rather curious. Every time their hands would brush ever so slightly, Bruce's cheeks would flush and he would pull away swiftly. Tony seemed oblivious to his partner's odd reactions and Loki was bewildered by them.

"None of them are complete," Tony noted.

"They are all thrown out prototypes. A retired government agent got a hold of them and has been selling them on the side. They all failed but I have a feeling it's is because they have never had people like us work on them. I figured that they may be good additions to your suit or maybe just toys. Either way, it gives us something else to do," Bruce suggested.

"Are you saying we haven't been doing anything?"

"Well…"

"I've made some very acceptable progress,"

"Let's face it Tony, there isn't such thing as a 'cure' for what I have. The other guy is part of me and always will be. I should be spending more time learning how to control him while in that state rather than fight against him completely,"

"Very inspirational Doctor, but I'm having way too much fun to give up so easily. Though, I wouldn't mind taking a break to have some fun with these,"

"Perhaps I could provide some assistance," Loki interjected. Bruce glanced up at him with uncertainty.

"What do you know about earth weaponry?" He asked.

"I had once planned to rule over the world. Do you think I would have tried such a thing without first learning about what I would be fighting against? Research is important to me and through it I have gained quite extensive knowledge of your weapons," Loki informed him, using a tone that suggested that he believed both Bruce and Tony should have already known all that. Truthfully, they knew they should have.

"To be perfectly honest, I'm not sure I'm comfortable with the idea of our recent enemy having access to these types of devices," Doctor Banner said uneasily.

"I have to agree with Bruce," Tony was surprisingly serious about that, his mocking tone absent.

"Well what am I to do? You both obviously are going to be busy and according to Thor I am supposed to perform some form of service so why should I not help you?"

"Well," Bruce rubbed the back of his neck, "Because you tried to take over the world… Killed a lot of people… And almost killed many of my friends so…"

"To be fair, you nearly killed me," Loki reminded him, his eyes absentmindedly flickering to the dent in the floor. Bruce's cheek filled with red at this memory.

"That wasn't me," he muttered.

"It was the Hulk, I understand. Nonetheless, we both have killed people and that is in the past. I realize now that my judgment had been clouded by jealousy and a need for power and I made some unfortunate choices. Now I am here with rather harmless intentions and eventually you are going to have to come to trust me," Loki sighed. His fingers grazed over the cool gold handle of his cane, twirling it without much thought. Loki had decided that if he was going to be an "Earthling" he would belong to the higher class. Money was not a problem therefore he had indulged himself with expensive clothes and aristocratic accessories. Recently he had taken a liking to his cane. Perhaps it was a little out of date considering he had no limp, but the hunger for power within him had never left and somehow, looking the way he did, satisfied that beast for the moment. Tony and Bruce did not comment. Secretly, Bruce thought it was actually a rather attractive look and thought it suited him well.

"Yeah well I'm with Doctor Banner on this one. I might eventually come to accept that you aren't here to probe me or do whatever you aliens do, but for now you are staying away from the weapons. Actually, how about you just kinda stay away from my lab completely," Tony suggested not unkindly. Loki sighed. This was one type of argument he doubted he would win. Instead he would just have to be patient.

"Anyway! Why don't we all go out to eat something, I'm starving and we can make it a sort of welcoming dinner for Loki. You good with that Bruce?" Tony rested a friendly hand on his shoulder and once again, as he had done before, Bruce blushed lightly. Loki still could not quite understand what was happening, but did not bother to question it.

"Sure," Doctor Banner agreed with a tired smile, pulling off his glasses and tossing them on a nearby counter. Loki gave a simple nod and they left.

Tony decided that he was craving Italian so the three ended up in a small authentic Italian restaurant. The walls were lined with artistic portraits of mostly naked women and Loki could not help but be somewhat amused by this. Not that he was not used to nudity, but obviously not many humans were for there were many in the restaurant who would glance at the photos and look away quickly as if they were children. Obviously what was defined as taboo on Earth was very different than that on Asgard.

The three men were showed to a booth and were finally approached by their waitress. She was beautiful, as far as mortal women went, and Tony obviously noticed this. He flirted shamelessly. The woman was not immune to Mr. Stark's appearance nor his charm and instantly flirted back. Though Loki could tell he was loyal to Pepper and had no intentions of pursuing this woman. Bruce, on the other hand, did not seem to take it as innocently. Actually, he looked rather upset by the entire exchange.

Finally, however, the waitress was forced to leave and serve others, leaving them alone to talk amongst themselves.

"If Pepper only knew," Bruce tried to sound light-hearted and teasing but ultimately failed. Tony did not notice.

"She already knows how I am. She wouldn't be my woman if she didn't," he laughed, "Besides, it's all innocent. It's not like I'm having sex with them."

"True," Bruce shrugged slightly, still not happy. Loki's brow visibly furrowed. He honestly could not figure it out. Why would Bruce care so much about what Tony did? Why did he redden when they touched? Why… Oh!

Why had he not seen it before? These occurrences had been going on much longer than he had originally remembered. In fact, as he thought back to his imprisonment, Loki remembered that the doctor had had similar reactions. Considering the circumstances at the time he had not given it much thought, but now he saw it. Bruce Banner was in love with Tony Stark!

"Haha!" Loki shook with laughter. He was unsure what exactly provoked this sudden outburst, but he had a feeling it had to do with his newest discovery.

"Did I miss a joke? I hate missing jokes," Tony eyed him oddly.

"Apparently I missed it too," Bruce said.

"You… I… understand… Ha!" Loki pointed at Bruce and then slyly nodded at Tony. It took only seconds for Bruce to understand.

"Could I have a word with you? Outside perhaps?" Banner asked through clenched teeth, his face the shade of a cherry tomato.

"Something wrong?" Tony wondered.

"No, I just want to talk to Loki and I'm feeling a little bit tense. I think I just need some air," Bruce explained.

"Right, we don't need the other guy destroying the place. Go have fun," he shooed them off.

"You cannot tell anyone about… About…"Bruce trailed off once they were outside. Bruce's eyes flickered from face to face of every passerby. He was nervous.

"About your little crush on Mr. Stark?" He arched a brow.

"Shut up!" Bruce hissed.

"I don't see what there is to be afraid of. Granted, the relationship of two men is still alien to me, I do not see how it could be much different than a relationship between a man and a woman,"

"It's much different. Not everyone accepts that sort of thing. Besides, Tony can never know. It's really all very stupid and I am sure it will pass soon. I spend a lot of time with him and he is an attractive guy, it isn't that surprising that I should form a sort of attraction towards him," Bruce tried to sound casual.

"Have you, perhaps, talked to him about this?"

"Of course not!"

"Why not?"

"It's not that simple," he huffed.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Tony would not judge me, in fact it would probably be an ego boost and I would never hear the end of it. That's not the point though. The point is, he is involved with a woman currently and besides, he is not interested in.."

"In males,"

"Yes, to be perfectly blunt,"

"Well you can never really know until you try," Loki reminded him with a hint of kindness that he was not sure he possessed.

"Look, there isn't any point in talking to him. No one cares about the science nerd and his stupid crush," Bruce's gaze fell downwards for a moment as his words became sad. Loki had the sudden urge to reach out and comfort him. Luckily, his senses returned before he could work up enough bravery to do so.

"Tony might care,"

"I could completely ruin the friendship he and I share. Not many people are comfortable being around someone who has feelings for them in which they don't return. Granted, Tony may think nothing of it, maybe even be flattered at first, that does not mean things would not become incredibly awkward. I mean, if I walked up to you and told you I loved you, what would you do?" Obviously he was waiting for the expected answer. However, Loki could not bring himself to say it. Truthfully, the idea somewhat excited him. No one had ever admitted that level of affection towards him and the idea of it made his heart ache slightly.

"I do not know what I would do," he answered truthfully. Bruce's brown eyes were filled with confusion.

"You wouldn't simply walk away with disgust?"

"I do not see why I would,"

"But…" His brow furrowed deeply. Bruce stared at the demigod in front of him with bewilderment. He had expected him to laugh, to gag, to walk away with such disgust that he would never come back. That would have been expected. It would have hurt, but it would have been expected. Instead Loki had treated it casually, as if that sort of thing would leave him unfazed. Doctor Banner felt a small stirring in his stomach. With the knowledge of Loki's opinion of the idea of a homosexual, he viewed him in new light. Suddenly he was able to notice the beautiful pale blueness of his eyes, his amazingly perfect complexion, and his long black hair that he always kept sleeked back away from his face. In his very expensive suit and his noble looking cane he looked more like a prince than a demigod. Bruce felt a slow blush crawl to his cheeks.

"Is something wrong?" Loki asked, just the slightest bit of concern trickling into his voice.

"I… No," but his uncertainty was apparent.

"What is wrong?"

How was Bruce supposed to explain that the thing that was "wrong" was his sudden attraction for him? Granted, this could easily be explained by the fact that Loki was already undeniably attractive, even a heterosexual male would have to agree that he was above average, and his acceptance of Bruce's sexuality awoke that attraction. It was nothing more, right? So, then why did he have the sudden urge to close the distance between them and catch Loki in a passionate kiss? Hormones, he told himself, perfectly normal, nothing else.

"It's nothing. Your answer just surprised me, that's all," he shrugged, his hand flickering to his face where his glasses would normally be. He suddenly felt naked without them. He was used to having something to fidget with and somehow he felt protected by them. Without them resting upon his nose he felt like Loki could see everything.

"Right,"

"You don't believe me?"

"Your facial expressions suggest that your inner conflict goes beyond a simply surprising answer to a question,"

"I… Uh," Bruce shrugged, rubbing his forehead slightly before crossing his arms over his chest, "Well I could answer this maturely like an adult or…

"Oh what?" Loki raised a brow.

"Nothing, I just… Well when you answered my question the way you did I couldn't help but…" Bruce trailed off awkwardly. Loki knew what he was getting at, but he wanted him to say it. For some stupid unknown reason he wanted to hear the words.

"This is stupid, it's nothing to be ashamed of. What I was trying to say is that find you to be an attractive guy and your response to my earlier question brought the said attraction to the forefront of my attention," he let out a long breath of relief for having finally gotten that off of his chest.

Loki could not say that he felt particularly relieved. In fact, he felt rather tense but in an odd way that he was unable to explain fully. There was a fluttering in his chest that he had never felt before. It was sweet but almost painful. His heart raced slightly and no doubt his usually pale complexion had filled with blood.

"Well," he said smoothly, knowing that although inside he was crumbling almost to a mess, he would still be able to lie as if nothing was wrong, "For the record, Doctor Banner, as far as the men of this planet go, you are above the average by a measurable amount of points,"

"Thanks," Bruce rubbed the back of his neck again, something Loki noted as a nervous sort of twitch. In all honesty, it made him look rather innocent and… Cute? Would that be the proper word? He did not know, but it was all that came to mind.

"Shall we rejoin Mr. Stark?" Loki asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I'm sure he is wondering where we are by now," he sighed.

"How is your tension now? You aren't going to change in there and kill me are you?" The question was meant to be teasing, but deep down he was serious.

"You'll be fine as long as you don't piss me off too much," _And if you stay away from me long enough for me to sort out my sudden chaotic emotions. _Bruce thought to himself. However, he chose to leave that part out.

**Review! **


	2. Losing Control

**More Loki and Bruce! Please review! Thank you very much to those of you who already have, keep it up!**

Within the next week, Bruce and Loki tried to avoid each other. Deep down they enjoyed the other's company but neither thought it would be beneficial for them to spend much time together. Luckily, Bruce preoccupied himself with spending beloved time in the lab with Tony working on the prototypes. Loki mostly just lounged around, rather bored with his new living situations. Every so often he would leave a projection of himself at the tower and then wander around the streets below, but for the most part he was uninterested in the daily life of a human being.

"So what are you going to do, for your service thingy I mean?" Tony asked during dinner one night.

"I don't know. I have to keep a low profile as to not raise alarm amongst the Earth military or law enforcement, so I cannot exactly go out and do anything major. Neither of you trust me enough to allow me to help you in some way, so I have yet to decide on a service,"

"You could always go pick up trash on the street," he suggested. Loki scowled at the thought.

"I don't think that would suit Loki very well. He's too… Sophisticated to involve himself with that type of work. I think he would be better with animals," Bruce smiled.

"Animals?" Loki raised an eyebrow.

"Like volunteer with them, to take them on walks and play with them,"

"I am quite sure I'd rather pick up trash," he shook his head.

"Actually," Tony said, "that's not a bad idea. I mean, it is a little out of character, but Loki would look so cute with all those puppies!" He teased. "In all seriousness it's low profile work and is actually very important to humans,"

"Why would taking care of animals be of great importance?"

"Because we care about them I guess," he shrugged.

"You would have to change your clothes," Bruce added in. Loki glanced down at one of his three piece suits and gave a silent agreement. "You can borrow some of mine for now. I'll take you tomorrow. Maybe I'll volunteer with you. I've been trying to find as many different therapeutic options as possible anyway,"

"Well, normally I would object, but seeing as how there is not much for me to do and Thor shall be checking up on me any day now, it would be in my best interest to just do it anyway," he shrugged in defeat. However, part of him was also looking forward to spending some time alone with Doctor Banner where he could further explore the man who he had come to find so interesting.

"I'd go too but I don't want to so… I'm not going to," Tony said. Bruce's disappointment was obvious but Tony continued to be oblivious to it. That annoying feeling of jealousy bit at Loki. He wondered if Bruce would even be disappointed if he started to ignore him as well. Why should he care? This was all becoming very stupid to him. Bruce was a human, well, mostly, and therefore should be fearing Loki. However, he knew better. No one would ever truly fear him again. Not that his main goal was to strike fear, but rather to simply gain respect and power. Was that too much to ask?

"I'm going to bed," Loki finally sighed, heading straight for the elevator which lead to one of the lower levels in which he stayed in. That was one benefit to staying with Tony, he practically got his own floor of the tower which offered much appreciated privacy and a sense of independence that he valued greatly.

'~*~'

Loki shifted uncomfortably in his new attire. Bruce Banner may have been a few inches shorter, but his muscular frame definitely contrasted with Loki's more lean and toned body. Therefore, the clothes were loose fitting and odd to him. However, he refused to complain because, although he would never admit it, he liked the way they smelled and felt against his skin.

His thoughts towards his clothes were interrupted at the sound of a small bell. Bruce had pushed open the door to the animal shelter and now the scent of dogs and cats filled their noses. Loki eyed Bruce with curiosity as the scientist's eyes lit up and a small smile twitched his lips. Who knew he was such an animal lover.

"Bruce! What are you doing here?" The woman at the front desk asked with a confused smile plastered on her face. Her blue eyes and light blonde hair made her look much younger than Loki was sure she was, but he figured that would not be the best thing to point out at that moment. She came out and pulled Bruce into a hug, one he returned only half-heartedly.

"Hey Lisa, this is…" He trailed off, suddenly wondering if he should use Loki's real name.

"I'm Loki," He bowed politely. Her eyes ran over the man in front of her, biting her bottom lip with approval. Obviously she found both men attractive, which was enough to make her thankful for coming to work that day. Bruce was thankful that she did not recognize Loki from the news, though it helped that he was dressed in normal clothing.

"Nice to meet you," she blushed slightly, turning back to Bruce, "so seriously, what are you doing here? I haven't seen you in weeks!"

" I've been staying with Tony and we've been kind of busy. What are you doing here? I thought you worked down at the movie theater,"

"I do, but I also work here and at a small diner downtown. I have bills to pay and stupid roommates to feed," Lisa laughed lightly. "Speaking of the movie theater, I haven't seen you there in forever. You usually are the first one there whenever a new movie comes out,"

"As I said, it's Tony's fault."

Bruce had regularly gone to movies after the whole Loki incident. He found it easy to keep calm and happy when he was distracted and what better way to distract yourself then going to see a movie? Anyway, Lisa had been the young cashier who had become quite a flirt towards Bruce though he exceeded her age by quite a bit. In a way, he saw her as a daughter, but she obviously did not view the relationship that way.

"Well what are you doing _here_?" Lisa wondered.

"Oh, Loki and I would like to volunteer,"

"How cute! Any preference towards which animals you would like to work with most?" She asked.

"Well, actually, personally I prefer dogs. What about you?" He turned towards Loki.

"I honestly do not care," he shrugged.

"Dogs it is! We actually have a whole room of puppies that were born at the shelter. We keep them together so that they socialize well. The better they are with other dogs and people, the more likely that they will be adopted. Follow me and I'll take you to see them," she used on of the keys hanging from her neck to open a nearby door and lead them down a long hall. Barks from the caged dogs echoed throughout the shelter and for some reason, Loki felt a sadness. He pitied the caged beasts, knowing that all they surely wanted in life was companionship and someone to take care of them. Before he could think about this too much, Lisa opened another door and ushered them inside.

Loki was overwhelmed with the amount of small dogs running around the large room. Some lounged lazily in the plush dog beds positioned around the room, some were eating from the twenty or so food bowls, but most were playfully nipping and barking at each other.

"Alright, so this is our Puppy Room. They are all very sweet but they are playful so if they accidently get over excited and bite you, well, don't worry about it too much. Anyway, I have to get back to the front desk so just push that button," she pointed to a little red button on the wall, "When you want me to come let you out. I have to lock the doors for security reasons," she explained, turning around to leave. "Have fun," she winked at Bruce and gave Loki an almost suggestive smile. She shut the heavy white door behind them, leaving them alone with the hyper canines.

Bruce immediately went to join the puppies, sitting in the very center of the room. The baby dogs practically attacked him, all striving for his attention. He laughed and collapsed under the weight of them, each trying to get their chance to lick his face. He carefully pushed them off only to sit up, gather them all into his lap, and begin to scratch their heads. Loki watched on with awe at the sight of the sophisticated scientist smiling like a small child receiving candy.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Doctor Banner asked, raising an eyebrow. Loki glanced down at the few puppies sniffing his feet and sighed. He crouched down and picked one up. It was small, black, and seemed to be missing its tail. Its beady brown eyes gazed up at Loki with an almost sadness. It nestled itself into his arms comfortably and licked one of his fingers affectionately. He couldn't help but smile. He scratched the puppy between the ears gently and it let out a soft tired sigh and closed its eyes.

"Cute," Bruce chuckled, then quickly added with a blush, "The dog, I mean,"

"I did not think you meant any different Doctor Banner," Loki gave a sly smile, only making the Doctor blush more.

"It likes you a lot," he nodded towards the puppy in his arms.

"Yes, she's okay as far as earth animals go," he shrugged, though inside he thought the tiny little thing in his arms was absolutely adorable.

As Loki locked his eyes on the puppy, Bruce locked his eyes on Loki. He couldn't tear his gaze away from the tall powerful demigod looking so affectionate at the thing he held. All of his features had completely softened and he looked peaceful. Doctor Banner felt a small ache in his chest and a tiny grin twitched his lips. For a moment he forgot about the swarm of dogs sitting in his lap and all he could focus on was the man standing across the room from him. Remembering back to when they had first captured him he had never really seen him as anything but an enemy, therefore his physical appearance had been irrelevant. However being there alone with him, Bruce could not believe that he had never noticed the Godly perfection of this man.

Something swelled inside his chest and he suddenly wanted nothing more than to cross the room and test the softness of those lips. He wanted to find out what it would be like have his arms wrapped around his waist, to have his hands tangled in his long soft black hair, and to feel his body pressed against his. It was just hormones though, he told himself, nothing more. And yet...

Loki could feel Bruce's eyes on him and he tried to ignore it. Not because he was annoyed, but he feared that he would start blushing if he did acknowledge that burning gaze. He already felt a somewhat nervous twist in his stomach and by now his heart was beating perhaps a little too fast in his chest. Why did he have to stare? Yet he could not bring himself to make a snide comment or even ask politely for him to avert his eyes. He kind of liked having the attention.

"Loki I…" Bruce cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Yes Doctor Banner?" He dared not lift his gaze.

"I just wanted to say that I… God I don't know what I'm saying," he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Does it have anything to do with why you have no stopped looking at me for the past five or so minutes?"

"Sort of,"

"Then why not just say it? You have been fairly blunt with me in the past, no point stopping that now," he mumbled.

"Alright," Bruce coughed, "I guess what I would like to say is that at I am… Hormonally unstable at the moment and I thought perhaps you should know. Your presence has caused my entire body to go out of balance and I suppose I'm afraid that if I do not get it under control we may gain the visit of the other guy,"

"Are you telling me that your attraction for me is putting me at some sort of risk?" This time he did lift his eyes, locking them with Bruce's.

"Yes…"

"Are you saying I should spend less time around you?"

"I think it would be best. That means, I think, I think perhaps you should come here alone next time, just to be safe," because Bruce was unsure he would be able to control himself if he spent time daily watching Loki around adorable animals which only added to his sex appeal. Loki's answer shocked them both.

"What if I like spending time with you? What if I do not care if that means I'm at risk to be pummeled to death?"

Damn, Bruce cursed internally. There was very little keeping him from crossing the room and catching Loki in a kiss. Deciding that the mental and physical strain he was placing on himself would not do him any better, he stood, strode across the room, and before Loki could ask what he was doing, he grabbed Loki's collar and yanked him down to eye level.

"I'm sorry," he murmured before pressing his lips to his.

**Please review! **


	3. Brothers

**Well, to those who do read this, here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy this and I just want to take a second to thank those of you who have reviewed, favorited, and put this story on your alerts. It means a ton to me that people actually want to read this. Please continue to be awesome to do all the stuff I just mentioned. **

Bruce knew what he was doing could be dangerous. By giving into his emotions he was allowing himself to lose control over the beast inside of him. Normally anger would be the only thing truly potent enough to set him off, but lust mixed with other emotions would surely be strong enough as well if he did not keep himself in check. However, that was becoming increasingly hard as his lips moved softly yet passionately against Loki's.

Loki just stood there are first, his shock was obvious and he was not sure how to react. His mind really never did process what was happening at that moment, but his body had no problem sorting it out and reacting. His hands reached up to cup the softness of Bruce's face and his body instinctually leaned in. Their lips moved together tenderly, innocently, yet hungrily at the same time. Bruce's hands snaked up to the nape of his neck, tangling themselves in that long soft raven hair.

The puppy Loki was holding used its nails to climb partway down his leg and jump away, watching the two men curiously. All she knew was one minute she was comfortable, the next she was close to being squeezed to death.

Neither men noticed the absence of their new little black friend; both were too engrossed in each other. Loki was not entirely sure of what was happening, but he sure as hell was not going to complain about it. Finally, however, Bruce pulled away to look into Loki's piercing blue eyes, his cheeks flushed.

"I'm sorry," he said breathlessly.

"Why?" Loki wondered.

"I… I crossed the line. I didn't mean to… I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," he rubbed the back of his neck.

Loki let out an uncharacteristic snort and began to laugh, "Uncomfortable? As I recall, I kissed you back," he pointed out.

"I don't know what came over me, I should have asked first. Besides, I, uh, I don't want you to get the wrong idea. You are attractive but I don't want you to think that the kiss meant…"

"I assure you Doctor Banner, I had no such thoughts. The same can be said for me. In all honestly, I do believe I still hate you," which was not completely a lie. Loki still did hold a bit of a grudge against the good doctor. How could he not considering how their past "relationship" had been. They had been enemies from the beginning so it was only natural after the pain they had caused each other, that there would still be that tension. However, the word hate tasted foul on his tongue as he spoke it. There was no way he could fully convince himself that he _hated_ Doctor Banner.

"I think this is another secret we should keep from Tony,"

"Embarrassed of me?"

"Of course not! I mean we aren't together so I can't be embarrassed of you, but that's not the point. I just don't see this as something he needs to know. He is a good guy, but he also has a horrible habit of being kind of a jerk. I'm used to it, but I'm not sure I could take him making jabs at me. My being gay would only give him more wood to toss on the fire of my humiliation," he explained.

"I see, well I give you my word that I shall not breathe a word of this to Tony, not that I need to give you my word. Mr. Stark would not doubt find great pleasure in focusing most of his somewhat degrading jokes at me if he knew anyway. Therefore, I'll keep this quiet,"

Bruce let out a sigh of relief. He dropped his gaze feeling a bit awkward being in the same room as the demigod he has just kissed. As he looked back on it, he honestly had no idea what had possessed him to do that. He kept trying to convince himself it was just built up hormones in need of a serious release, but he could not allow himself to admit such a simple explanation. It was more complicated than that.

He actually thought, perhaps, he had feelings for the man. Past enemy or not, the past week had proven that he had not been able to be rational and professional with him around. His beautiful blue eyes sent shivers down his spine pleasantly whenever Loki looked at him. Thus why Bruce had stopped trying to work whenever he was around. This was more than physical attraction though, right? Why had he been able to restrain himself from Tony after all this time, and then snap after only a week with Loki? Why had he been able to focus on science with Tony, but barely even think properly with Loki? What was it about this god of Mischief that drove him so insane? All he knew was that he had to figure it out and soon before he decided to work up the courage to once again, kiss the man in front of him.

"I'm going to just… You know, go back to the puppies," he finally said awkwardly.

That night Thor came to visit Loki while he was on the balcony.

"How fares my brother? I will be speaking with the other two soon so there is no point in lying to me," the blonde brother said, crossing his large arms over his chest. Loki sneered slightly at the sight of him, unable to stop himself from feeling that boiling jealousy and hatred for his brother.

"I'm fine," he hissed.

"You know, father spoke of taking your magic. Your punishment was to be similar to mine," Thor informed him, almost like a threat.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm here, and not there, now isn't it?"

"Remember, I can drag you back anytime, do not step out of line. Now, I want to know, what form of service have you decided to provide?" He asked. Loki ignored the last line, focusing only on the first half of his statement.

"Do not tell me what to do. I am not a child anymore. Obviously I have not come here to hurt anyone; even if you had not made the threats you did I would still do no harm. I am sick of you ordering me around like a king. Your power does not affect me here so leave me be," he ordered sternly. Thor only frowned.

"Would you like me to take you to Asgard? I'm sure father would be pleased to see you. Remember who set you free, who offered you a life with your magic still intact along with what little dignity and honor you still possess," he reminded him. Loki shrank back slightly. As much as he hated to admit it, Thor had been kinder than he deserved. He knew that he deserved more of a punishment than anyone could possibly offer, except perhaps the Avengers. He was sure the woman, Black Widow, as he recalled her to be called, would just love to take his head off. He was thankful that he was put under the care of the more logical of the group.

"I'm sorry," the words tasted awful, but they were appropriate.

"Brother," Thor's voice and body language softened, "You must understand that all I do for you is for your own good. I know you no longer accept me as a brother, but you shall forever be mine. I will look after you until the day I die, even if that means beating you up once in a while," He reached out a hand and rested it on his shoulder. Loki recoiled from the contact, shrugging him off immediately.

"You are right, you will never be my brother,"

"I will speak to the others and then leave," he gave a short bow before leaving to speak with the two science geniuses. Once the blonde demigod was gone, Loki let out a long breath. As much as he hated to admit it, Thor intimidated him. Loki was no weakling, but he never possessed the brute strength that Thor did. Loki was gifted a silver tongue, one used to spin deception and speak soothing deceitful words and make them into truths. He was good at what he did and he loved it, though he would not mind being slightly larger in the muscle department.

Anyway, Loki pressed himself against the wall and slowly sank downward until finally he was seated. He closed his eyes and drew in a long exasperated breath, eagerly waiting for the departure of his 'brother'. About a half hour later, he was joined by Doctor Banner.

"He cares, you know," Bruce murmured, sitting down next to him.

"Right," Loki snorted.

"Why wouldn't he? You are brothers,"

"No, we aren't,"

"Look, blood related or not, you guys are brothers. You were raised together from birth and until recently I believe that you thought of him as your closest friend, correct? You trusted him and he trusted you. You guys had a bond. That doesn't get broken simply because technically you aren't actually related,"

"How insightful, doctor, but I'm afraid you know nothing about me, about what I am and what has happened to me in my life. Do not pretend you do. Thor once was my brother, but he was the brother I lived in the shadow of. Father loved us both, but our people loved him. He was the attractive, big, and strong one of us. I was just the weasel who could tell a good lie. Nothing special. Yet I was also always the smart one, but at home, being smart does not overcome being strong. Thor is strong, therefore he is the beloved one," Loki wasn't quite sure why he had told Bruce all of that, but it felt good to get it off of his chest. Bruce only looked at him with sympathy. He allowed one of his hands to rest on Loki's shoulder. Unlike before, with Thor, Loki did not shy away from the contact.

"Just have an open-mind okay? Put yourself in his shoes and look at what he is done. He let you come here instead of face punishment on your planet. That has to count for something right?"

"You are infuriating,"

"What?" Bruce seemed taken aback.

"Yes, infuriating,"

"What did I do?"

"You are so… Right. All the time it seems. It is infuriating because thanks to you, I cannot even enjoy being angry at my brother. Thanks," he rolled him eyes. Bruce actually blushed a little, seemingly embarrassed by the compliment.

"Sorry,"

"Will you stop saying sorry for everything? Please?" He asked calmly, though with slight annoyance, "You have nothing to be sorry for,"

"Habit," he shrugged, "When you are used to being the source of everyone's problems you tend to get used to apologizing a lot,"

"Hm, I know what you mean, with the exception of the apologizing portion of that. I do not apologize,"

"Why?"

"Because I have nothing to be sorry for,"

"You tried to take over my planet…"

"And I am supposed to be sorry? I'm not sorry! I regret it, admittedly, because it never would really have worked and I spend more time on that then I really should have. It happened, I tried, and I killed a lot of people. However, apologizing with neither change what I did or bring back anyone I killed. So why should I apologize?"

"I…" Bruce trailed off, "I don't know,"

"Exactly, so I have nothing to be sorry for," he shrugged.

"I don't necessarily mean you should apologize, but don't you feel any remorse for what you did?" He wondered. Loki paused, his eyes falling towards his hands. Would it be smart to admit that he regretted what he did every day? After all, his intentions were never to actually hurt anyone; he didn't want people to fear him. He just wanted the respect and power he was deprived of.

Knowing that he had hurt so many people brought him no joy, and the more he thought about it, the more he wished he could go back in time and fix all that had been done. The only good that had come out of his attack was meeting the man sitting next to him. Without Bruce, none of this would have meant much of anything to him nor would he be having the thoughts he was having. With that in mind, he had less regrets towards his actions.

"In just one week," he murmured more to himself than to Bruce, "you have changed my life,"

**Thanks for reading! I'll try to update soon. Here is a secret, I update twice as fast when I receive a lot of reviews. So… Please Review! **


	4. A Tender Kiss

**I honestly had had no plans of updating this quickly, but I found myself extremely bored and just started writing. After about a half hour this is what I came up with so I hope you enjoy. Do forgive me if it isn't the best because its 2:30 in the morning, I haven't edited, I wrote this really fast, and I haven't really slept in a while so I cannot guarantee that this is going to be one of my star chapters. **

**Anyway, enough sleep-deprived rambling. Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy!**

Loki had once been proud of knowing exactly who he was and what he wanted in life. However, as his life went on, all of that was knocked off balance. The first surprise was coming to the realization that he was not Odin's son; the last was realizing that whether he wanted to or not, he cared about Bruce Banner.

He glanced over at the doctor whose eyes were closed and his head was resting against the wall behind him. His features were relaxed, peaceful, and if Loki did not know any better, he would assume he was asleep. He allowed his eyes to travel over Bruce's body, marveling at the strength that this kind creature possessed. Upon meeting him, you would not assume he was capable of any harm. However, the large toned muscles that defined his upper and lower body were enough to convince Loki that if needed, he could cause some actual damage. Not that he was in need of his human form to deal damage and showcase strength, he had Hulk for that.

"How?" Bruce finally asked in a soft, hushed voice.

"Hm?"

"How have I changed your life?" He wondered. Loki was thankful that his eyes were closed because a slow blush had crept into his cheeks.

"A week ago I would have thought the idea of sitting next to you, living with you, kissing you would be completely repulsive. However, as I sit here, listening to you speak to me as your equal and telling me things about myself that I had chosen not to acknowledge, specifically my relationship with Thor, I now realize that I…" He trailed off. He what? What was he about to say? Bruce's eyes fluttered open to gaze at the demigod whose brow was furrowed as he fought for the right words.

"I now realize that, against my better judgment and all logic, I do believe I care for you. Not only you, but it seems as though I've developed an empathetic relationship with the entire human race, and that is all thanks to you," his blush deepened. Bruce felt his heart pound in his chest sweetly. Summoning enough courage, he reached out a tender hand and caressed away a strand of black hair, pushing it delicately behind his ear. Loki appeared stunned by this action.

"Does this mean you do not hate me anymore?" He asked.

"I… Never said that,"

"True, but sometimes the truth requires no words. You said you cared about me, how can you possibly expect me to believe that you still hate me?" Bruce pointed out with a smile.

"Alright, so I do not hate you. In all honesty, I don't think I ever really hated you specifically. I hated the Avengers. Correction, I still hate them. However you, you were never really one of them now were you? You were the dangerous weapon they needed yet feared. Tony was the only one who seemed to care. Is that why you love him? Because he was the only one who did not cower from you whenever you were angered?" Loki choked down his ridiculous jealousy at the mention of Bruce's feelings for Tony.

"Tony is… He is my friend. I've never met someone who could keep up with me intellectually the way he does. He is a genius, and although he has an over fondness of alcohol and women, he is very kind to me. He treated me like a person, not like a time bomb that could explode at any moment. Hell, the man even goes as far as to tease me. That's all I really want, is to be treated like person. When you look at all Tony has done for me, and then add the fact that he is attractive, yes, you get the reason why I have feelings for him," Bruce explained. However, as he spoke, he could not help but wonder whether or not he really did love Tony. His reasons did not seem right. Loki obviously agreed.

"Do you really love him? Or do you love the idea of having someone like him?" Loki prodded.

"I think it is the latter, but who knows?" He shrugged, sinking lower into the ground.

"Purely out of curiosity and nothing more, do you think you could ever love someone like me?"

"You mean a shockingly perfect, deceitful, intelligent, demigod who tried to take over the world? Perhaps," his smile suggested that his odds were good. Suddenly his smile fell, "Where exactly is all of this coming from?" He asked himself.

"What do you mean Doctor Banner?"

"I just mean, well, I'm not exactly known for my confidence with these sorts of things. I'm usually very shy, more of the loner type, yet here I am flirting shamelessly with an extremely powerful demigod who had recently been my enemy. What has come over me?" He ran his fingers through his messy black hair, letting out a sigh. Not knowing what exactly possessed him to do so, Loki inched himself closer and took Bruce's chin in his hand, forcing the doctor to look at him.

"I have no answer for you," Loki's breath washed over his face, sending chills throughout his body, "But I do know that I should thank, rather than question, whatever invisible force has made you the man I see right now," his eyes gazed deeply into the warm delicious brown iris's of the doctor. He leaned forward, brushing his lips ever so gently against Bruce's jaw line, tracing the defined lines. Bruce sat, stunned but also pleasured. He practically melted as Loki's hot mouth drew closer to his own. His pulse quickened and with great embarrassment he became aroused. Luckily, Loki was much too occupied to notice. Finally, their lips met.

Unlike the kiss at the shelter, there was no desperation or frustration, just pure tenderness. Their lips moved lightly, innocently, and sweetly against each other, exploring the indescribable sensations that accompanied their actions. Bruce felt himself grow dizzy and weak and was thankful that they were sitting because had they been standing, his knees surely would have given in by now.

Just as innocently as before, Loki's tongue swept across Bruce's lower lip, waiting to be invited inside, which took no time at all. The doctor's mouth was hot, comforting, and seductive all at the same time. Loki felt his own arousal begin to strain against his jeans. He ignored it as best as he could and simply enjoyed the way Bruce felt, the way he tasted, and the way he made him feel.

"T-Tony… He might see," Bruce reminded him breathlessly, coming up from their kiss briefly for air.

"Yes," Loki smirked, "He might," he began to lean back in to resume what they had started, but they were interrupted as if on cue.

"Hey guys, Thor finally left, man that guy can drink a lot and not even get a buzz," Tony was obviously drunk and if he noticed the flushed appearance of both the demigod and his science partner, he said nothing.

"Tony," Bruce breathed with embarrassment, quickly jumping to his feet.

"Uh, yeah, that's me. What's with the guilty look? You guys weren't watching porn or something were you?" Tony teased lightheartedly, gulping down the last of the amber liquid in his glass.

"Porn?" Loki raised an eyebrow, gracefully standing.

"Ah, right, we'll have to introduce you to that sometime. Anyway, normally I'd stay up and chat with you two, but I think I've had maybe one too many drinks. I'm going to bed. Don't have too much fun without me," he gave a drunken salute before stumbling off. Both men let out long breaths that neither knew they had been holding.

"Maybe… Maybe we should all go to bed," Bruce suggested with a slight chuckle. Although he was not one to admit exhaustion, Loki was tired and decided that it would probably be best.

Bruce walked the taller man towards the elevator where they would part for the night. Before they could push the tiny white button which would finalize their good-nights, a voice sounded.

"Doctor Banner, I'm afraid Mr. Stark has completely passed out and I do not wish to wake him. There is a young female wishing to gain entrance, a Miss Romanoff I believe her name is. Would you like me to allow her inside? She seems quite upset," JARVIS informed Bruce. His shock was obvious.

"Natasha," he mumbled to himself before adding more loudly, "Let her in,"

A few minutes later, the sleek metal doors of the elevator slid away to reveal a rather distressed redhead. Her eyes were red and puffy, obviously from crying, and she practically flung herself at Bruce, not bothering to acknowledge Loki who had slowly backed away into the shadows.

"Natasha, what's wrong? What happened?" Bruce asked gently, wrapping his arms around her protectively.

"Oh God Bruce, he's dead…" She sobbed into his shoulder, "Clint is dead,"

**Bam! It gets more dramatic, trust me! I'll try to update ASAP, but knowing me it could either be updated again today, tomorrow, a week from now… Next year… Who knows? However, I find that my inspiration comes faster and my fingers move swifter when I receive a lot of reviews. Just a little food for thought Thanks for reading!**


	5. An Unexpected Death

**Wow, I got a lot of comments about my cliffhanger! Anyway, thanks for your kind reviews!**

**Warnings! This chapter contains a bit more fowl language and some… Suggestive themes. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless! Please keep up with the reviews, I love them!**

"W-What?" Bruce gasped his eyes wide with shock.

"He… He kept telling me about these dreams. Oh God, I thought he was okay, he was always so strong. How could I-I possibly have known that he was depressed?"

"Tasha, sh… Calm down, come here," he gently lead her towards the couch, sitting down next to her. Her crying ceased to small sorrowful hiccups as her eyes fell to her shaking hands. "What happened?" He asked.

"Since we didn't have an assignment we-we were allowed to just sort of relax. I-I guess this gave him too much time to think, and then there were these nightmares. He said he had dreams about being under Loki's influence, for some reason it started getting to him and he got really depressed. I didn't know what to do, I figured he-he would get over it you know?" New tears pricked her eyes.

"Tasha, did he," Bruce gulped, "did he kill himself?"

"Huh? I- I don't think so. Maybe. He, told me he just wanted to take a walk. They said that his depression probably caused him to not care or pay attention to his surroundings he… Got hit by a car," she sobbed again. He held her trembling body. Loki watched this with a pit in his stomach. He did not really care much for the man they called Hawkeye, but he knew that technically he was responsible for this death. He suddenly wished that he had gone to bed earlier. Now he was trapped in the dark corner of the room, watching Bruce comfort a woman who no doubt would have no qualms over taking off his head.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry Tasha," he murmured in her hair, his voice low and soothing.

"M-Maybe he did it on purpose. Maybe he did kill himself. I didn't do anything to help him, I should have. I should have gotten him help when he started having the nightmares but I thought he was strong,"

"He was very strong. None of us would have guessed he was so vulnerable,"

"I mean, what the hell did Loki do to him? I knew the whole thing had upset him, being under his control and committing crimes that made him hate himself afterwards, but I didn't know it was so bad. If I ever get my hands on him again… Thor better keep him on Asgard where he belongs," she hissed with hatred. Bruce stiffened slightly, his eyes flickering to Loki's hiding place.

"Tasha," he began, but seems as though it was too late. Her eyes had followed his gaze and landed on the silhouetted figure in the corner. She squinted against the dim lighting.

"Tony?" She asked, obviously not noting the fact that this figure was much too tall, slender, and there was no glow emanating from his chest.

"I'm afraid not," Loki said in a low quiet voice. Her eyes widened as she recognized the smooth velvet voice.

"Loki," she breathed his name with more hatred than Bruce knew she possessed.

"Yes," Loki stepped from his corner, allowing the light to illuminate his striking features. Bruce anticipated her next reaction and reacted quickly before she could. He wrapped a strong arm around her waist and pinned her against him just in time as she started to move towards the demigod.

"Let me go!" She screamed, clawing at the arm that restrained her.

"No," Bruce shook his head, unfazed by her sharp nails that left little red trails down his forearm.

"That bastard! That fucking bastard! Let me go!" She skillfully slid her body out of his grasp and moved towards Loki, her entire body poised for a fight. She thrust out her foot, aiming for his chest. He moved out of the way easily.

"Stop," Bruce ordered sternly but kindly. She didn't. She leapt towards him, wrapping her legs around his waist and twisting herself about his tall frame, finally throwing him to the ground. He made no attempt to fight back but did manage to roll out from under her and, with that unnatural grace that accompanied all his moves; he stood and crossed the room.

"I'm going to kill you," she told him, tears still wetting her cheeks. This at least gave him an advantage. Being emotionally compromised meant that her fighting skills would not be as strong as they usually were. Bruce stepped in her path before she could make another attack.

"He didn't kill him, Tasha, and he is under my protection right now. I am responsible for him and I can't allow you to hurt him," he said in that same even voice.

"Get out of my way,"

"No,"

"Why the fuck are you protecting him? He tried to kill us!" She reminded him with disbelief.

"He isn't bad, and he isn't here to hurt you, me, or anyone. Thor put him in Tony's and my care, so I have to protect him," no need to add the fact that he was romantically involved with him. No doubt she would not take that well.

"He is the reason Clint is dead!" She screamed. With that, she threw a kick at the doctor. Her foot landed in his stomach, perfectly placed as to not cause pain or damage, but knock him off balance. He fell to the ground and stared at her with surprise. Seeing this as her opportunity she sprinted at Loki, grabbing his arm and swinging herself behind him. She kicked the back of his legs, forcing his knees to give out. With his right arm still painfully gripped in her hands, he fell to the ground face first. His nose made a small crunch and blood began to dribble onto the floor. Loki let out no more than a gasp, not surprised by the pain.

She flipped him over and straddled his waist. Under any other circumstance, he would have found the position erotic. However, considering the fact that her long fingers were wrapping around his throat, the last thing on his mind was the provocative position they were in. He knew he could easily maneuver himself out from under her, but he was trying to figure a way to do so without harming her. Suddenly, he had an idea.

For the longest time, Loki found that he could only change himself when touching something from Jotum or something that had been touched by Frost Giant magic. However, he found himself gaining control of this part of him. He rarely ever chose to change, still fearful of his appearance, but realizing it was probably the best way out the situation.

He let out the rest of the air in his lungs and with it, the heat of his body. Slowly but surely his skin began to turn a deep frozen blue. The colour crawled up his arms, torso, neck, and finally into his normally pale face. His eyes darkened to a shade of deep of red as his body temperature drastically dropped. Natasha gasped in shock and she instinctually flinched away from his painfully cold skin.

"What the..?" her mouth agape.

"Seems as though my brother has not told you everything about me," he gave a humorless smirk. Satisfied that he could finally breathe again, he raised his body temperature and waited for his skin to turn pink, then pale again.

"Wow," Bruce breathed. Unfortunately, as the blue faded, so did the intimidation and so Natasha moved to attack again. This time Bruce reacted, once again using his arms like bars to keep her from moving. His muscles fought against her as she struggled to get free.

"Look," he said through clenched teeth, "I don't want to hurt you, but if you keep this up the other guy might decide to visit and I can't promise that he will be as kind as I am," he warned.

She did not seem to hear him. Her eyes were locked on Loki and the determination to kill him was there, igniting her gaze. Already Bruce was trembling.

"I think, perhaps, you should listen to Doctor Banner," Loki suggested. She snarled in response, still trying to release herself from her prison. Bruce was really struggling now. Realizing that this fight was not going to end anytime soon unless someone intervened, Bruce gave into the monster inside.

_Please don't hurt anyone, just calm her down, and keep him safe, _he internally begged the Hulk. Whether or not the green beast heard or cared was a mystery. He prayed he did.

Loki watched in awe as the doctor's complexion gave way to green and his already defined muscles began to bulge. His entire body grew and expanded, the purple oxford he had been wearing tore, falling away from his massive body. His pants began to tear as well. Thankfully, the transformation stopped before anything could be exposed. Overall, the sight was impressive, though Loki could not help but shudder slightly and his gaze absentmindedly flickered to the dent in the floor. Natasha had no hope now, trying to struggle against the inhuman strength of the Hulk was impossible.

The gigantic green monster held her close to his body, tight enough to cause her to wince slightly, but not enough to hurt her. He growled lightly, bearing his teeth.

"Let me go! I'm going to kill him! Let me go!" She continued to scream. Even with the scene in the room, Loki couldn't help but have his thoughts wander towards the fact that Tony was somehow sleeping through the entire thing. The Hulk growled again, the tone almost suggesting an inquiry.

"Please, let me go," her resistance was fading as her energy did too. Another growl followed. "He killed Clint, he killed Clint," she repeated over and over, trying to convince him to allow her to attack again. He obviously had no plans on budging. "I… God damn it! Fine," She squealed, "Fine I won't hurt him, just please let me go. God, I'm just so tired, please let me go," as if to prove her point, her entire body slumped in his arms. He released his hold but did not change back, eyeing her suspiciously. After a few moments he seemed satisfied that she was not going to try to kill anyone that night. Although it took a bit, he fought to regain control of his body, pushing back down the monster that so often wanted out. To his delighted surprise, the Hulk complied.

Loki watched Bruce begin to shrink down to normal size and colour. However, as he did so, his pants and boxers fell away. Loki's cheeks filled with crimson and his eyes shamefully roamed over his body. He was strong, well built, each muscle emphasized by the shadows provided by the dim light. Everything about this man was masculine. Loki resisted the urge to explore every inch of him with his hands and kept himself firmly planted in his place. Even Natasha, whose emotions were probably beyond fried, could not stop herself from appreciating his body. Bruce obviously had been naked in front of watching eyes before and seemed unfazed. He pulled up the remains of his pants more out of respect than modesty before letting out a long tired sigh.

"Look, Natasha, I'm very sorry about all this. I really want to talk to you more, but I'm exhausted. You can sleep in my room for the night, if that would make you feel better. Loki, please excuse me," he gave Loki a small smile before leaving the room, Natasha following close behind. She glanced back once, giving Loki a look that suggested that her grudge was far from over.

A rude awakening awaited Loki that next morning.

"Hey! Loki, get your ass out of bed," Tony practically pushed him. Loki gave a curt growl before opening his eyes and staring at the red-eyed human above him. The effects of the alcohol certainly had not completely worn off.

"Can I help you?" He asked, being polite as ever.

"Yeah you can, you can start by explaining why the hell Natasha was sleeping with Bruce?" He demanded.

"You sound distrustful, Mr. Stark, do you not trust your own teammates?" He wondered.

"Are you going to explain?"

"She showed up here shortly after you went to bed,"

"Why?"

"One of your other friends died, Clint I believe his name was," Loki was still too sleepy to be very sensitive.

"Clint is dead…" He said the words slowly, as if processing each one as it came from his lips.

"He was hit by a car,"

"Why is that very hard to believe? The guy had amazing reflexes, an expert assassin; he was part of the Avengers! How the hell did he… What happened to your nose?" Tony suddenly asked, noticing for the first time that the demigod's nose was red and swollen. Loki had spent little time mending his injury from the night before.

"It seems as though I broke it when Natasha attacked me," he shrugged nonchalantly. Tony eyed him with slight confusion.

"She attacked you?"

"I am the reason Clint is dead apparently,"

"What did you do?" Tony's normally light-hearted and carefree expression hardened.

"Nothing recently, look it's a bit of a long story and I am sure you would rather hear it from her," Loki sighed.

"Alright, then why don't you answer my second question? Why is Natasha in bed with Bruce, and why is he naked?" This caught Loki's attention.

"He didn't redress himself?"

"He wasn't dressed to begin with?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Well, when Natasha attacked me Bruce tried to stop her and in the end he sort of…" Tony was smart and understood immediately. "Why were you in Bruce's room?" Loki suddenly wondered.

"Oh, I heard moaning, I thought he was hurt or having a nightmare," a slow smirk twitched his lips. "It wasn't a nightmare," he started to laugh. Loki just sat there, looking completely confused, which only made the billionaire laugh harder.

"I'm not sure I understand," Loki admittedly lamely. Tony only shook his head.

"Oh come on, wet dreams can't only happen on Earth," it took Loki a minute to understand, but eventually it occurred to him. He felt his cheeks flush lightly.

"Ah, I see,"

"Can't blame him, of course, especially with her in his bed. Which, once again, brings me to my original question, why was he still naked with her in his bed? Is there something I should know about?" He asked.

"I do not think he sees her in that manner. Besides, her lover just died, I have strong doubts that that sort of thing would cross her mind," he did not feel that it would be proper to include the fact that the doctor's sexual orientation did not permit him that sort of attraction.

"Whatever, I really wish I had not walked in, that's a sight that will be in my head forever," Tony shook his head as if trying to shake the image from his thoughts. Loki, on the other hand, was unable to keep certain images from flooding his brain.

He imagined Bruce sprawled out across the bed, a disheveled sheet barely covering his arousal. He imagined, Bruce's features twisted in pleasure as his lips would part and softly utter his name… Loki quickly shook away the thoughts, knowing that his cheeks would all ready be filled with blood and the last thing he needed was for Tony to become suspicious.

"Anyway, good morning and all that stuff… I'm going to be working most of the day so you're probably going to be pretty bored today unless you are going to go volunteer again," Tony informed him. Loki shrugged, deciding that he would probably visit his canine friends. However, this was not because he would be bored, but because he honestly wanted to be nowhere near the red head.

"Have fun," Loki gave a tight-lipped smile, watching as the billionaire exited his room. Loki was slightly surprised by the calm demeanor that Tony had kept while learning the news of a fallen comrade. He guessed it was not because he was not upset, but rather not upset enough to show it in front of a demigod, or anyone for that matter.

He quickly ate a small breakfast before grabbing some of the clothes he had borrow from Bruce, and heading down towards the shelter. The morning air filled his lungs and relaxed his tense nerves. All the while, his thoughts kept drifting towards Clint Barton, the man he had used as a slave not so very long ago. At the time, his well-being had been far from his mind. Clint was a pawn, a human, nothing more than a rat to him. However, as he reflected, he realized that he actually felt terrible for what he had done. He had hurt a woman who, although she had been his enemy, did not deserve it. Worse of all, Clint had not deserved it. Damn! Where did these stupid morals come from?

Lisa had seemed slightly disappointed that Bruce had not accompanied Loki, but she was not completely at a loss. She obviously thought that Loki was attractive and even decided to stay in the room with him, having someone else watch the front desk while she was away.

"That one really likes you," she commented. Loki glanced up at her with partial confusion. He had ten or so puppies all fighting for his attention.

"To which are you referring to?" He asked. She nodded towards the little black one, the one he had held the day before.

"Oh, yes, she is an attractive animal," he ran his fingertips through her soft black fur. "How large with this animal become?" he wondered.

"Well, she is a Chihuahua so… Not much bigger than what you see now," Lisa shrugged. A soft smile met her lips as she watched the tall elegant man pull the tiny creature close to his chest. The affection in his eyes was obvious and she couldn't help but melt at the sight.

"You know, if you wanted, you could have her,"

"What?" His eyes flashed at the thought.

"The dog, you could have her. I can tell you like her, so why not? I know for a fact that you have space and money to take care of her, and if you don't, then she will just stay here until someone does. If someone does, that is,"

"So… I could have her? How much money would this require?" Loki asked.

"Technically, I'm supposed to charge around twenty bucks for the puppies, but seeing as how much she likes you, and how much you like her, I figure that I could skip charging you, and just hope that you will come back in here to buy food and such, as a way to pay me back you know?"

"I'm not sure Mr. Stark would… Whatever, I'll take her," as he spoke, he realized he honestly did not care about what Tony thought. Tony was responsible for him and it was not as if he could kick him out.

Lisa had him fill out some simple paperwork before sending him home with his new friend, a bag of food, and a whole role of newspaper. Loki cradled the small thing to his chest, enjoying the warmth produced by her body. He wasn't sure what it was about the dog that had him already so attached. Perhaps it was because she was so small, helpless, and seemingly hopeless in life. He too had been small compared to the Asgardians he had grown up with. He knew the ancient law of nature: Survival of the fittest. By this law, the creature he held should not be alive, yet there she was, dozing off in his arms. Her fluttering heartbeat was pleasant against his skin and he instantly felt at peace.

**I know, the ending of this chapter isn't nearly as exciting as the last one. I guess this is my test! I usually use cliffhangers to guarantee that at least a few continue to read, just for curiosity sake. Hopefully someone will read the next chapter even though I ended this one sort of… Calmly? **

**Anyway, I'm rambling as I always do! Keep reviewing! Love you all!**


	6. I Love You

**Sorry I haven't updated, but I update my fanfictions based on interest and my Adventure Time piece gets a lot attention so that is top priority. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you don't, oh well, thanks for reading it anyway!**

"Alice?" Loki's brow furrowed slightly at Tony Stark who was now holding the tiny black puppy.

"Yeah, it's the perfect name. she is living with the Hulk, Iron Man, and a demi god, she is basically in Wonderland. So yeah, Alice," he shrugged.

"Wonderland?" If the tall raven-haired demigod wasn't confused before, he certainly was now.

"Oh, right, you haven't experienced pop culture. Remind me to introduce you to Tim Burton before I leave for Europe," Tony shook his head almost dissapointedly at Loki. Loki froze for a second... Leaving?

"Leaving? Europe?"

"Oh, yeah, Pepper keeps complaining, something about us not spending any time together. So I'm taking her to Europe, figured Paris and Rome would suffice as a romantic get away. You and Bruce will be fine,"

"It is not the doctor I am so concerned about. The red-head seems to have a great hatred for me," Loki explained through clenched teeth. That, and if he was going to be left alone in Stark Towers, he would only want Bruce there, not the very beautiful Avenger who no doubt wanted him dead.

"You and Bruce semed to be able to handle her just fine last night without me..." Tony reminded him.

"Speaking of, how, might I ask, did you manage to sleep through that? There was much screaming and no doubt the combat would have produced some loud sounds as well," he wondered.

"I was passed out drunk, a nuclear war could have started outside and I wouldn't have woken up. Besides, if the situation truly was out of control JARVIS would have seen to it to wake me up. You were fine so stop complaining. Just keep her away from my stuff,"

"Do you not trust her?"

"Not as far as I can throw her. She may be one of the Avengers and I'm sure I probably owe her my life in one way or another. However, considering the fact that I first met her while she was using a false name and identity, no, not really. Besides, she is a woman. Unless the woman is Pepper, you should never trust a woman," he chuckled to himself. Loki couldn't help but note that there was some seriousness in what he just said.

"Well how am I to be sure she stays away from your labs if I am not near them either," he pointed out snidely. Tony snorted.

"How the hell should I know? Not my problem at the moment. Whatever, I'll just tell Banner to make sure JARVIS locks up when he is done. Anyway, I'll probably be gone for a couple of weeks. We are going to leave in two days, so... Oh! Here is your puppy. You better know how to care for that thing becuase I'm not going to teach you," he warned, handing Alice back to Loki carefully. The puppy seemed to be pleased to be back in her owners arms and let out a soft whine of approval.

"Anyway, I'll leave you to do whatever you do for entertainment and I'm going to go order something for lunch," Tony left the taller man alone with Alice, who had wriggled from his arms and settled comfortably on his bed. He only sighed, watching her yawn and drift off into a light sleep. He envied the small creature. She probably had no care in the world.

Oh well.

Deciding to take the free opportunity to practice his magic, he cleared a space in his living room. He knew the rule Thor had set for him, but he figured what the blonde demigod did not know would not hurt him.

Loki focused his energy on his hands and to his delight, they began to glow a faint green, and then suddenly light shot from them. The beams of emerald light began to change, to move, to take shape. Soon, he was holding a glowing geen sword that, although appeared to be nothing but light, would easily cut through a man's bones. He swung it around gracefully, enjoying the sound it made as the sharp blade whizzed through the air.

"What are you doing?" A booming voice interrupted. Recognizing this voice, he let out a small yelp of surprise and dropped the sword. It shattered on the hard wood before and faded into nothing.

"Thor," he breathed.

"Did I not specifically demand that you not use magic?" He sounded angry, but also betrayed.

"It was not as if I was using it hurt anyone," Loki retorted, regaining his composure. He crossed his arms over his bare chest (he had removed the shirt Bruce had lent him almost the minute he got home. He would claim it was because it did not fit, but in reality, he did not wish for it to lose it's scent.)

"You created a weapon!" Thor yelled.

"One used simply for keeping my skills fresh. If I did wish to cause harm I would not be so stupid as to try to do any of it alone. Last time I attacked I had an army and that failed. Do you think I am as stupid as to try to attack with simply myself? Please, brother, have more faith in me," he rolled his eyes.

Thor did not seem satisfied, "How am I to know your intentions?"

"You could always try trusting me," Loki pointed out, "You always call me your brother and claim that you love me yet here you are, making foolish accusations,"

"I..." But before Thor could say much else, Loki continued.

"And what gives you the right to show up here unnannounced? I did not invite you and if you are here to see Tony or Bruce then I would suggest that next time you do not decide to take any detours. Please leave,"

"Brother," Thor softened, "I did not come here for Stark or Banner. I came to see you. I was actually rather hoping that..." The large demigod suddenly looked embarrassed, his face filling with blood. "I was hoping you could help me find a ring for Jane,"

"A ring?"

"I am going to ask her to marry me," he explained. Loki only blinked. Married? MARRIED? Thor was a demigod, Jane was a human! What was he thinking? Could he really be that stupid?

"Marry a human? Has all sense left you?"

"I love her," Thor argued, dissapointment filling his masculine features. The normally large, intimadting man that would strike fear into any normal being's heart looked like a helpless animal. "I was hopeful that I would have your support."

"Why would I support you?" He scoffed.

"Because you are my brother,"

"Hardly,"

"Alright, fine, then you must at least admit that we are aquaintences. You cannot completely hate me. After all, I set you free did I not? I wanted you to share in my merriment during this happy moment in my life. I want to make her my wife more than anything. I know that you have never loved, but surely you must..."

"Never loved? You thick-headed oaf, do not assume what you do not know," he muttered, his mind drifting towards Bruce.

"Well, how would I know? You never speak to me about these matters. Have you loved? Do you love now?" Thor suddenly wondered, his curiousity piqued. He gazed at his brother with kindness, hoping to actually get an answer.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Might I ask who else you have to tell? You want me to trust you, yet you do not trust me. Please, tell me, who is this maiden that has caught your heart?" Loki's face burned at the word _maiden_. Bruce was no maiden, nor did he wish he was.

"You wouldn't understand," Loki finally sighed, giving up on his lies.

"You won't let me,"

"Tell me. would you still call me brother if my preferences were not as yours are?" he asked.

"I fear that I am unsure what you are asking," the blonde man's brows were knitted together.

"What if," he said slowly, choosing each word with care, "I was not interested in a female,"

"You mean to say that..."

"What if," he continued, "I am in love with a male,"

"A male? A man? But how?" Thor did not sound disgusted, simply curious and confused. Loki knew that the men on Asgard did not have relations with each other and that it would take a while for Thor to understand. Hell, it was taking Loki a while to fully understand what was happening with him.

"I do not know. I suppose it works the same way with your attraction to women. I do find women to be beautiful creatures, but none have made me feel the way Bruce does," Loki did not even realize that he had allowed more information to slip than intended.

"Bruce? Do you mean Bruce Banner?" Thor asked. Loki's face burned red hot as he realized what he had just said. He clamped his mouth shut and dropped his eyes.

"Does he return the feelings?"

"I believe so," Loki nodded sheepishly.

"Well then," Thor clapped him on the back, much to Loki's surprise, "I wish happiness on both of you," he gave a large warm smile.

"T-Thanks," for once, Loki did not feel hatred for his brother. He actually felt... Happy? Happy that his brother had accepted him and his feelings for the kind doctor.

"Now, let us get Banner and we shall hunt for a ring!"

"But... Why bring Bruce?"

"Because! Though I fought along side him, I did not get the opportunity to speak with him much. I would like to get to know the man my brother loves much better. And you are going to help me pick out a ring, even if i have to drag you there," he warned. Loki rolled his eyes, still thinking that marrying a mere human was a terrible mistake but deciding that if Thor could accept him, then he could at least try to accept Thor.

"Fine," he muttered.

"Shall I contact Doctor Banner and send him to you?" JARVIS asked, polite as ever. Both men flinched slightly at the sound of the AI's voice, niether used to him yet.

"Yes, please," Loki sighed.

Moments later Bruce was standing in front of them.

"Thor, I did not know you were here," Bruce noted, smiling awkwardly. Bruce's gaze ended up on the shirtless demigod and he felt himself blush slightly. Loki looked... Well to put it simply he looked positively dilectable. How had he never truly noticed his sculpted body?

"Bruce! My brother has informed me that you two have relations together. I wish you both happiness. Now come, I have requested that you both join me in my search for a ring for Jane,"

"What?" Banner was obviously still stuck on the first statement Thor had made. His eyes flickered to meet Loki's and he saw embarrassment there. Loki had told... Instead of being embarrassed, angry, or upset, he was actually pleased. Bruce had wanted Loki to open up to his brother and if that was the way it would need to happen, then so be it.

"Questions can be answered later. Right now, we shop,"

"I... I can't. Natasha does not want to be left alone right now. Oh... Thor, I suppose you should no. Cint is, well, he died," Bruce admitteded sadly.

"Died? How did this happen?" Thor frowned deeply.

"We think he killed himself, walked in front of a car. Anyway, Natasha is here and she wants me to stay with her almost at all times. She is pretty upset," and she wasn't the only one. Bruce's eyes dropped to the ground and the entire room went silent. To Loki, Clint had been nothing but a servant, and then an enemy. However, to Bruce and Thor, he was a comrade, a friend, someone they trusted and would have willingly risked their lives for. He was an Avenger and so, in a sense, he was family. And now he was dead.

"When shall a ceramony be held in honor of his death?" Thor asked with a deep sorrowful voice.

"The funeral is next Tuesday. It's being held here in New York, since this is where his last battle was and where he would want it. Natasha has informed the city and they wish to throw a parade in his honor,"

"Best tell Tony before he leaves," Loki spoke up.

"Leaves?" This obviously was news to Bruce.

"Oh, he has not told you? He informed me this morning that he and his lover would be spending some time in... Europe I believe. He shall leave in two days and be gone a few weeks," he informed him.

"Well he better come back for the funeral or I'll kill him," Bruce shook his head.

"Have the others been told?" Thor wondered.

"Not yet," Banner sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "That's where this gets complicated. Director Fury does not know that Loki is here..."

"He will not be pleased," Thor shook his head.

"Well that's just it. If he finds out, I'm not sure what he will do. However, he needs to be here for Clint's funeral and odds are he is going to want to stay in the tower here," he explained.

"What will he do to me if he finds out?" Loki asked, trying to keep his voice from shaking. Secretly, he was scared.

"I don't know. Fury might want to imprison you, hell, maybe even kill you. Then there is Steve who also does not know. I do not think it will be too hard convincing him of your innocent intentions, He will undoubtedly be upset though.

"This is all so messy. To think, a month ago I would have turned you over without a problem and now here I am, trying to protect you." Bruce chuckled dryly, glancing up at Loki with fondness. Their eyes locked and the two felt the electricity pass between them. Once again, the kind doctor's eyes grazed over the exposed upper body of the black haired demigod. What did this man, the one with god-like perfection, see in the nerdy scientist?

"It is because you love him," Thor blurted without shame.

Loki stared at his brother with shock. Why the hell did he say things without thinking? He cringed at the bluntly stated sentence and dared a peek at Bruce who he thought would be cringing as well, or even blushing. Instead, he looked like a man who had just discovered something that had put his entire world at peace.

"Yes, I guess I do," he said with a crooked smile. Loki froze.

"You do?"

"I don't think I realized it until now," Bruce admitted.

"I'm going to find Natasha and offer my condolensces," Thor added suddenly, obviously sensing that there was a conversation coming up, one he knew he should not be a part of. He patted his brother roughly on the back as a sign of support before heading off to the elevator, a device that was still curious to him.

Finally alone, the two continued.

"You realize the dangers of this relationship. You realize how dangerous I really am..." Loki reminded him.

"You don't scare me. If anyone should be concerned, it is you. I am the one with the instability. One wrong move and I could kill you,"

"What makes you trust me? I am the God of Michief, the Prince of Lies," he reminded him.

Bruce simply let out a long breath, shaking his head slowly he replied, "Because I love you and I trust you, those two come hand in hand don't they?"

"You know, liking me is one thing, loving me is another. What you are saying is very serious,"

"You don't think I don't realize this? And can you honestly tell me that you don't love me too? Because I am pretty sure you do. If you don't then I guess I'm just a fool, which is a plausible possibility,"

"I..." He let his hang almost shamefully, "Yes, I do, I love you," The words tasted strange trickling from his tongue. He was used to lying, not admitting vulnerability and feelings. Before another word could escape his lips, he felt strong arms wrap around him.

"I don't know how this works, or how we are going to manage this, but we'll make it work somehow," Bruce murmured sweetly.

"I hope so," Loki sighed.

**So, I am thinking this is the last chapter for this piece, and I am going to make a whole new story which will follow this one, but it will be rated M for sexual content. I will put up a link to it once I have written the first chapter. Thank you to all my faithful readers and I love you!**


End file.
